What Hallmark Can't Say
by StBridget
Summary: The spicier continuation to Hallmark Holiday. McDanno slash.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

A/N: By popular demand. A little sugar, a good helping of spice. As one reader said, they go good together. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Danny stared at their cards, the implications sinking in. Did the other really mean it, or was it just like the friendly "I love you's" they exchanged from time to time? Or were those really just friendly after all?

"Did you. . ." they started at the same time.

They laughed. "You first," they said in unison.

Danny took a deep breath and jumped in first. "Yeah, I mean it. I've always meant it, every single time. I love you, Steve, always have, always will. I know this thing between us is new, but I want it, and I want it to last. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Steve was moved. "Me, either, Danny. I've never met anyone who's so in tune with me, who can stand up to me the way you do. I've never been so turned on by a punch to the jaw. I can't believe it took us five years to get here, and I don't want to waste any more time."

Danny was awestruck. "Wow."

Steve gave a soft smile. "Yeah, wow." He reached a hand towards Danny, cupping his cheek and bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss. The kiss soon deepened and grew heated, as if they were trying to pour all of their emotions into that simple act.

Danny broke first, gasping for air. Steve took the opportunity to kiss down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt back and sucking on the tender skin, marking him. "You're mine," he growled.

"Oh, god, yes, Steve," Danny moaned. "Forever." He took his turn, attacking Steve's neck, leaving a mark of his own. "And you're mine."

Steve could barely form words. "Yes," was all he could say.

Danny slid his hands under Steve's shirt and ran them up his sides, lifting the shirt and tugging, trying to get it over Steve's head. Steve lifted his arms willingly, and Danny removed the shirt, then attacked Steve's chest, laying kisses down from the base of his neck. He kissed across to a nipple and ran his tongue around it, eliciting a moan from Steve. Danny took the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Spurred on by further moans, Danny moved to the other nipple, repeating the treatment.

Steve tugged urgently at Danny's shirt, lifting it over his head when Danny raised his arms. He kissed Danny again, hard, running his hands across Danny's chest and abs. "So beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Danny replied. His hands traveled down Steve's body and stopped at the waistband of his pants. "Off," Danny commanded.

Steve stilled his hand. "Bedroom first." He stood up to lead the way, but Danny launched himself at Steve, locking their lips together and refusing to be dislodged. Still connected, they made their way awkwardly up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Steve pushed Danny onto the bed, crawling over him.

Danny picked up where he'd left off, removing Steve's belt and pulling his pants down. Steve kicked them off and returned the favor. Boxers were next, quickly disposed of.

Once they were naked, Steve raised himself up on his arms and stared down at Danny. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so magnificent. Danny may be short, but he was well-muscled. His cock curved against his abdomen, and Steve longed to take it in his mouth, so he did.

Danny moaned as Steve licked and sucked, tangling his hands in Steve's short hair. Danny wanted his turn, though, so he pulled at Steve's hair and brought him up for another kiss. Danny broke the kiss and nibbled at Steve's earlobe, bring his hands up to tweak Steve's nipples at the same time.

Steve wasn't sure which sensation was better, but it wasn't enough. He grasped Danny's wrist and guided it down to his cock. Danny took the hint and ran his hand down Steve's shaft, then up, but the dryness made his hand catch, limiting Steve's pleasure.

"Lube. Drawer," Steve managed, way beyond coherent speech.

Danny kissed Steve's neck while he fumbled for the lube, triumphantly holding it up when he found it. He poured some in his hand and lubed up Steve's cock, slicking his own at the same time. Their cocks slid together, and neither had ever felt anything quite so good. Danny grasped Steve's hips and pulled him closer, both of them moaning.

"Not going to last," Steve gasped out.

"Me, neither, babe," Danny said. He moaned. "Yes, just like that. Oh, god, Steve, I'm going to come."

Danny spasmed as he came and drove Steve over the edge. Neither could remember coming so hard with so little stimulation.

Steve rolled off Danny and pulled him close, never wanting to let him go. Danny snuggled in and sighed happily. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." Steve kissed him tenderly. "You can't find a Hallmark card for that."


End file.
